In a typical office or home environment because of the large number of electrical and electronic appliances such as computers, TV Hi Fi, etc which are to be connected to the mains, usually via a multiway adapter, there typically results an unsightly and possibly dangerous tangle of cables, which is difficult to control. Accordingly, the prior art such as WO/0041276 provides an arrangement which facilitates the control of such cables, and is very simple to put into effect, without requiring any specialised electrical equipment. However in prior art solutions there can be a problem that due mainly to inductive effects in the cable, in the absence of sufficient air circulation, a build up of heat may occur within the enclosure rendering the enclosure unsafe due to the possibility of insulation melting leading to short circuits and possible fire risk.